Cross Chaos/Quotes
ACS Kiyo Kamiya Twilight Motoko Tsukagami Kagetsu Count Godfried Dominus Dawn Yuko Amano Eiji Kagami Len Stadfeld Adele Lee Aris Shin Ikushima Bru Bronson Kei Ikushima Kain Faye Kurosawa Hikari Katsuragi Reika Hibari Yuya Kinomiya Risa Himawari Spunky the Squirrel Ban Matsuda Genzo Juno Hawkins Hotaru Mikoto Abel of the Light Mariya Kanzaki Iori Sena SBEntertainment Logan Preaker * Intro: Courage! Lend me your power! * Intro: The innocent and pure must survive, en garde! * Intro: Just keep it up smoothly, there's no need for senseless violence. * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven): You won't escape, I won't allow it! * Intro: (With Amira): Be on my side Ami, I won't let anyone hurt you. * Intro (Vs Kiyo): I feel some great sadness inside you...let me help. Seiner Butch * Intro: You will get a taste of justice soon enough. * Intro: The wise man says: A great beat down is coming for you! * Intro: Now tell me, what would you like to order in this fight; Quick and swift or slow painful? * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven): You're not going to get away, ye freaking wanker! * Intro (With Tany): Time to enjoy this, Tany! * Intro (Vs Iori): And I thought girls from school couldn't get any more tougher... Amira Dhorian * Intro: Unity shall protect me. * Intro: Spirit of the Dhorian, guide me to safety. * Intro: For my family... * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven): In the name of all goodness, I will fight you! * Intro (With Logan): As long you and the others are here, there's no worry for me. * Intro (Vs Kain): What's the meaning of being callous to someone who looks upon you for help? Maybe I can teach you some manners. Tania Maestas * Intro: Here comes a heavy dose of freedom! * Intro: Try to make some good shit today, righty?! * Intro: Peka boo! I'm gonna beat you like a naughty boy! * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven): MEANIES!!! * Intro (With Seiner): YEAH! LET'S PARTY SEINY BOY!! * Intro (Vs Motoko): MAGIC CONTEST, COME AND GET ME MOTO GIRLY!! Raven Malgan Tomentradi Zat Evans Varla Arkham Cherry Lisa Reimasu Mizuki Uwarika Simon Bolivar Jose Antonio de Sucre Taita Boves Daniel Galvez Juana Gerham Rogan Higa Adam Kore Yakov the Reborn Traudl the Greater Laura Zinkani Sofia Masashi Nakasone Amanda Mansfield Maria Ruiz Malak Al-Zadi Jules Stephenson Eugene Best Multisoft Thunder Storminski Bloom Insectos Soul Squareshell Bolt Cinnastar UNDER PROGRESS Gopher Woodrow (Petropolis) Mamoru Miyano - Johnny Yong Bosch Vortex* (Petropolis) Taiten Kusunoki - JB Blanc Sammy Porter (Re;LiVE) Jun Fukuyama - Yuri Lowenthal Anna Rivers (Re;LiVE) Rina Sato - Luci Christian Ralph Marks (Re;LiVE) Minami Takayama - Lenne Hardt Clay Valentine (Re;LiVE 2) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Ben Diskin Tangram* (Re;ViVE) Yuka Tokumitsu - Jen Taylor Tyson Stephen (Codename: Combat Chaos) Katsuyuki Konishi - Steve Blum Jennifer Forester (Codename: Combat Chaos) Yuu Kobayashi - Erin Fitzgerald Gregoria Magloire (Codename: Combat Chaos) Miyuki Sawashiro - Chloe Hollings Riley Jays (Star Maidens) Asami Imai - Erica Mendez Christie Reynolds (Star Maidens) Rie Tanaka - Sarah Williams Rook (Realm Souls) Sanae Kobayashi - Zach Callison Len (Realm Souls) Ryota Ohsaka - Lucien Dodge Sol Drake (Velvet Hunters) Nozomu Sasaki - Quinton Flynn Shizuru Kumazawa (Chaotic Altonians) Nana Mizuki - Eden Sher Saturn & Comet (The Adventures of Saturn) Mayo Suzukaze - Brian Beacock Mimi Akiyoshi (Step Craze) Ai Maeda - Tara Strong George Fields (Awakening Fear) Hiroki Touchi - Kaiji Tang Lucas Ario (Planetary Heroes) Hikaru Midorikawa - Roger Craig Smith Wataru Kanzaki (Multisoft x Cartoon Network) Yuki Ono - Justin Cook Pyro (Petropolis) Rica Matsumoto - Derek Stephen Prince Jane Welsh (Re;ViVE) Asami Imai - Brina Palencia Tommy White (Bomb Strike) Yumiko Kobayashi - Veronica Taylor Team Clarent Project sideEdit Siegmar Azurmann (Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim) Tarusuke Shingaki - Kaiji Tang Astolpho Le Chariot (Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim) Naoko Takano - Caitlin Glass Adelheid Weisslöwe (Monstrum Tower: Valkyrie Knights) Aki Toyosaki - Trina Nishimura Kureha (Monstrum Tower: Deadly Flowers) Masumi Asano - Carrie Keranen Cythraul (Monstrum Tower Gemetzel) Otthild Sternetaube (Monstrum Tower Gemetzel) Ayumi Fujimura - Ashley Burch Natsuki Azurmann (Monstrum Tower: Abyss) Manami Numakura - Erika Harlacher Nate Edwards (Lilim) Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Leraldo Anzaldua Violet (Lilim) Hiromi Igarashi - Taylor Hannah Drake Hunter (Nightmare Festival) Yūichi Nakamura - Bryce Papenbrook Sextus Amastris (Nightmare Festival) Daisuke Ono - Mike McFarland Yoshitsune Minamoto (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Kōji Tsujitani - Josh Grelle Tomoe (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Rie Tanaka - Tara Strong Munemori Taira (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Nobutoshi Canna - Derek Stephen Prince Kagekiyo Taira (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Moriya Endo - Keith Silverstein Gladius (Siege of Gate) Takahiro Mizushima - Colin Glazer Makoto Konishi (Siege of Gate) Manami Numakura - Erica Mendez Olise H. Finnveden (Siege of Gate) Tomomi Isomura - Christine Marie Cabanos El Gigante (Siege of Gate) Tetsu Inada - Marc Swint Maou* (Siege of Gate) VA: Satoshi Hino - D.C. Douglas Villain (Enemy of the Nation) Kōji Haramaki - Crispin Freeman Damien Close* (Enemy of the Nation 2: Tyrants Will Die!!) Kazuyuki Okitsu - Kyle Hebert Liao Hua (Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu) Hikaru Midorikawa - Peter Mooney Yuki the Coyote (Shinobi Coyote) Tomohisa Hashizume - David Vincent Kael (Chaos Clash: Project Xtreme Arena) Yūki Kaji - Michael Jones Enkohime (Monstrum Tower: Deadly Flowers) Masami Suzuki - Cassandra Lee Wendy Celestia (Nightmare Festival) Mayuki Makiguchi - Eileen Stevens Halvard (Nightmare Festival) Takahiro Sakurai - David Matranga Psonic sideEdit Billmore Hawkins (Space Monsters) Hiroaki Miura - David Vincent Josh Celton (Space Monsters) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Matthew Mercer Sam Ramsen (Space Monsters) Miyuki Sawashiro - Kari Wahlgren Rina Stock (Space Monsters) Fumie Mizusawa - Jennifer Hale Axl Jet (Axl Jet's Quest) Tetsuya Kakihara - Yuri Lowenthal Guy Rawkins (Axl Jet's Quest) Takahiro Yoshimizu - Scott Porter Gas Masck (Dream Warriors) Masaya Takatsuka - Jesse Merlin Landon Trakes (Dream Warriors) Takashi Kondo - Gideon Emery Joe Dell (Dream Warriors) Hiroki Tochi - Nolan North Carole Rogan (Dream Warriors) Mao Ichimichi - Tara Strong Voltrex X (Dream Warriors) Wataru Takagi - Wally Wingert Skullus” (Dream Warriors) Shigeru Chiba - Nolan North Roy Shieldman (Dark Extermination) Kazuhiro Nakaya - Brian Bloom Metal Commando (Razing Force) Hidenori Takahashi - David Hayter Travis Croot (Alien Battalion) Eiji Hanawa - Taliesin Jaffe Deniel Dannis (Bio Dangers) Takahiro Fujimoto - Robin Atkin Downes Dun Frylark (Extraterrace) Tetsu Inada - Richard Epcar Barris Lost (Denizone) Taisuke Nishimura - Mick Wingert Kevin Abraman (Combat Zone) Jin Yamanoi - Dameon Clarke Buckethead (Futuristic Heroes) Hisayoshi Suganuma - Troy Baker Gyro McSandwich (Gyro Fighters) Mamoru Miyano - Ted Sroka Demo/Eric/Bomberguy (Blaster Warrior) Genki Okawa - Robbie Daymond Butch Coby (Street Fist) Hiroyuki Yoshino - Michael T. Coleman Collin Morgan (Monster Marauders) Eiji Takemoto - Chris Cox Magician Type X* (Bio Dangers) Norio Wakamoto - Fred Tatasciore Aip Orang (Street Fist) Takehito Koyasu - Nolan North Bin Arrowhead (Dark Extermination) Eiji Takemoto - Andrew Bowen William Ostin (Axis of Evil) Yasunori Masutani - Ben Pronsky